


You're not you when you're hungry...

by Art_Ninja



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, The Alphas are relatively young still, and they never let him forget it, but Alpha-44 never outgrows his 'FIGHT ME' instinct, he is a smol surrounded by tol brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_Ninja/pseuds/Art_Ninja
Summary: "16! They have these new things in the mess called pudding and -""I know," 16 cut him off with a grin. He held up his hand, showing the pudding cup he had. "I was looking for you, actually. Do you want -"Several things happened in quick succession.44 lunged before 16 could finish his sentence.16 flinched backwards, arms coming up defensively even as he kept his eyes on 44.17 swooped in and grabbed 44 around the waist, lifting him completely off the ground.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	You're not you when you're hungry...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Enjoyment of Pudding Cups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046638) by [Maximum_Quinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximum_Quinn/pseuds/Maximum_Quinn). 



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On the Enjoyment of Pudding Cups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046638) by [Maximum_Quinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximum_Quinn/pseuds/Maximum_Quinn)




End file.
